mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Rush
Sonic Rush is a video game for the Nintendo DS, released in 2005. It is notable for introducing Blaze the Cat and Eggman Nega. It was followed by a sequel, Sonic Rush Adventure. Plot Blaze the Cat mysteriously appears from another dimension, "Sol Dimension", of which she is princess and guards the Sol Emeralds, which have been stolen by Dr. Eggman. Blaze goes out to defeat him and get them back. At Night Carnival, she fights Eggman and kicks him away to get the red Sol Emerald. Later, Blaze runs into Cream and Cheese, and they become friends, Blaze reluctantly at first. At Vanilla’s suggestion, Cream shows Blaze through the land ("Chaos Dimension") in her search for Sol Emeralds. Meanwhile, Sonic goes through Leaf Storm and fights Eggman, who says that he will have ultimate power. Sonic defeats Eggman, and then Blaze arrives and takes the blue Sol Emerald. Sonic and Tails go to Water Palace to defeat Eggman, only to run into his apparent Sol Dimension counterpart, Eggman Nega. Sonic defeats him, and he retreats. Afterward, Tails checks in his workshop and discovers a tear in the space-time continuum that is expanding and threatens to alter the fabric of reality. They go through Mirage Road, and defeat Eggman Nega again. Meanwhile, Blaze and Cream go through Mirage Road as well. Blaze defeats Eggman and gets the yellow Sol Emerald. Sonic and Tails go to Night Carnival and fight off Eggman Nega again. Blaze and Cream run into Knuckles. Knuckles thinks the Sol Emeralds are Chaos Emeralds, and suggests that she give them to Sonic. Blaze is not interested in Sonic, as she wants to collect the Sol Emeralds alone (with the exception of Cream) and knocks Knuckles out, causing a rockslide. Blaze and Cream go through Water Palace, and Blaze fights off Eggman again and gets the green Sol Emerald. Sonic and Tails find Knuckles, who in his rage about Blaze smashes the boulders and runs off. Sonic and Tails go to Huge Crisis and fight off Eggman Nega again. Blaze and Cream run into Amy, who is looking for Sonic. Although Cream thinks they should team up with Sonic, Blaze doesn’t want to, and they go to Altitude Limit, where Blaze fights off Eggman again and gets the white Sol Emerald. Sonic and Blaze meet up shortly after, in which Blaze does not want Sonic’s help and leaves for Huge Crisis with Cream while Sonic and Tails go to Altitude Limit, and fight off Eggman and Eggman Nega again, respectively. Blaze gets the cyan Sol Emerald. Sonic and Tails run into Amy, who says she just saw Blaze with Cream. Shortly after, Blaze and Cream run into Amy again, who tries to convince Blaze to ask Sonic for help. Sonic and Blaze separately go to Eggman and Eggman Nega’s ship, Dead Line, with Tails and Cream. Blaze defeats Eggman for the purple Sol Emerald while Sonic confronts Eggman Nega. Blaze insists that this is her fight, which leads to a fight between Sonic and Blaze. Sonic wins, and Eggman Nega retreats. Sonic convinces Blaze that she can rely on him. Blaze says that since Eggman, guided into Sol Dimension by Eggman Nega, took the Sol Emeralds into this dimension for ultimate power, and their power to attract or repel one another can cause a tear in the time-space continuum (which is exactly what Eggman and Eggman Nega did), drawing both worlds together, which threatens to destroy them. Cream is kidnapped by Eggman, so Blaze goes to the final zone, defeats Eggman inside a giant mech, and rescues Cream. Meanwhile, Sonic goes to the final zone and faces Eggman Nega inside a giant mech. In the end, Sonic defeats him. All seems back to normal when Eggman and Eggman Nega appear, working together to get the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds for the ultimate power to destroy both dimensions and create Eggman Land in a new dimension beyond either. They get into a mech and knock out Blaze before Sonic arrives. Since he has collected the Chaos Emeralds, this prevented the dimensions from being destroyed (as the main thing that caused the tear was the Sol Emeralds being in the same dimension as the Chaos Emeralds). Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, while Blaze uses the Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze. Together they fight Eggman and Eggman Nega inside their mech, and defeat them by slamming into them together, blowing up their mech and supposedly killing them both. Blaze returns to Sol Dimension with the Sol Emeralds, and the worlds are saved and restored to normal. Blaze says she will return one day. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tails *Cream the Rabbit *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese Stages *Leaf Storm *Water Palace *Mirage Road *Night Carnival *Huge Crisis *Altitude Limit *Dead Line *F-Zone *Exception Category:Games Category:2D games